Vincent's New Shoes
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: It's time for Vincent to get new... er... shoes! crack fic


**OMG! I am soooo sorree I havn't updated or posted anything. I've been grounded 4 a loooong time but... I'M BAAACK! MWHAHAHA! I'm back and ready 2 cauz chaos and havoc! X) This iz my first Final Fantasy fanfic so don't yell at mee. I have nothing against Vincent, I just thought this would b funny. R&R Oh, and pleaze ignore my bad grammer 4 once people. I'm sick of u reviewing just 2 tell mee how I spelled something wrong. It getz so freakin annoying... -.-**

Vincent walked silently across the wooden floor. He had a certain urge to- "And where are you going?" Tifa asked from behind him. She had her hands on her hips.

Vincent's crimson cape swayed as he swiftly turned and faced Tifa. "To kill someone." He said calmly.

"Ugh... Again?" Tifa sighed.

"Yes." He said impatiently as he turned around to leave. As he did he tripped but quickly regained his balance. He moaned as he reached down and tried to tend to his feet.

The room was quiet as Tifa sat down and watched Vincent who was bending down in pain. "You're still wearing those? For the last time Vincent, paper bags are not the latest fashion statement. Sheesh! You believe every thing Yuffie tells you." Tifa said resting her head on her hands. Vincent just glared at her. "You can't even take your 'shoes' off."

Vincent felt very annoyed. He could tell that someone didn't get enough sleep. "I can too." He said containing his anger. Tifa's brow raised as Vincent sat on the floor fiddling with his feet. Tifa watched slightly amused at watching Vincent roll around on the floor grunting. After many failed attempts at taking his pointy shoes off he stood up. Steam hovered above him as he brushed himself off. "I just don't feel like it." Vincent said stubbornly.

_I knew it. What does he do, sleep in those? _Tifa thought. Vincent stared down at his feet as a vein pulsed through his head. Tifa sighed again. "You need to get some shoes."

"What's wrong with what I wear?!" Vincent grumbled under his breath as he stormed out the door. Now he really wanted to kill someone.

Two hours later Vincent returned from his killing spree and was walking through the forest. He thought about what Tifa had told him. _I need new shoes, huh?_ He thought as he continued to walk along the jagged path. As he did, he ran into Cloud who was standing silently for no good reason. "Good evening, Cloud." Vincent said as he stood next to the blond haired swordsman. Cloud looked up and saw Vincent. Uninterested, he looked back down at the ground. Time passed by as Vincent continued to talk to Cloud, who continued to ignore him.

Cloud leaned against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest, deeply in thought. A small smile came across his face as he thought about numerous things. _Ah, I'm so damn awesome. The girls just go insane. I'm so freak'n sexy... Wait... what am I saying?! Argh! Can't... control... thoughts... Author... in... control. Nooo!_

Seeing how Cloud was in his own fantasy world and was completely ignoring him, Vincent got up to leave. Cloud opened his eyes just to see Vincent start to walk off. "Where are you going?" He asked, finally paying attention.

Vincent turned around and stared at Cloud. (Man, it's soo scary when he stares at you. It's like the worlds going to end. He could stare anyone down...) "To get..." Vincent stopped, leaving a dramatic pause. "...new shoes." -dramatic music plays in background-

**YAY! I think it'z awesome. I'm working on the second chapter right now. Oh, and just 2 let u know, Cloud is awesome but, I don't like him like that. I don't drool all over him like some mindless fangirl. (No offence) I just put it in there cuz I know there are fangirls out there who are over obsessive. If you flame I will stalk u down, shoot u in the face, and wrap a rope around u'r scrawny neck and drag u out 2 the road. Then I will sit and watch (very amused) as numerous karz run over u'r dead body over and over again. The same goez for all those people who rudely mock my beutiful grammer. **

**THE RETARD HAZ SPOKKKKKKEN!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
